Dear freedom
by RajMeeNa
Summary: Athena is never jealous especially when it comes to love. So why now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Athena the most favorite daughter of Zeus, the greyed eye princess, the warrior and the maiden. Those are few of the words Athena can hear every day, everywhere even in the mortal world. What they didnt know is she wants freedom and freedom she gets...soon, hopefully.

It's a beatiful day in Mount Olympus they are all gathered for the annual meeting with their King, Lord Zeus. Hades is present together with his Queen, the beautiful Persephone. She's now staying for good with her husband, ruling the underworld with their daughter, Macaria. Thank Tartarus that Demeter has come to her senses that her Kore is now a Queen and she needs the freedom that a Queen should have. Their love story is one or the love stories Athena admired. She witnessed how her Uncle Hades fought for his love, sometimes Athena wishes she will have an epic love story like what Persephone have, but then she's bound to be a maiden forever so that's next to impossible. Next to enter the hall is Apollo with his wife, the wife that shocked all of them, never did they expect Apollo will have a relationship with Eris herself, let alone marry her. At first no one approved of their relationship but Apollo, like Hades, fought for his love. Oh, love, it always makes people even gods crazy. They all witnessed how Eris changed from being terrifying to less terrifying for Apollo and that's a good thing actually. After the newly wed enter Hephateus and Aphrodite, she's carrying the forge's child and they look happy together. Artemis and Hermes soon enter the council, the winged shoe god have his arms around Artemis shoulder while whispering words that makes her giggle. Athena rolled her eyes, even if Artemis deny it, looks like there is a romance going on between them and why does Artemis asked their father to remove her vows of being a virgin forever? There's only one answer and that is the silly god, Hermes.

"Everyone's here?" Zeus asked. He looked around and command the guards to closed the door until someone familiar enter the room, running with his usual mocking face. He sat beside Athena and kissed her cheeks without her permission.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm allergic to you, Ares?" Athena said, irritated but she's keeping her voice as quiet as possible. The war god smirked at her and pinched her cheeks like she's a child.

"Oh my princess, you're so cute"

"Cute yourself." she muttered.

"Thanks for the compliment, Princess."

"Stop calling me a Princess, will you?" Athena shoot a glare to the God beside her.

Before Ares can answer, Zeus called their attention and started the meeting. The meeting goes as usual, each of the Gods will report on what is happening on their realms and duties. Hades is the first one to report, Poseidon the second, then Hestia, Demeter, until all of them were done with their annual reporting. Its a boring meeting to be honest, but they need to do this to know what is happening to every one and how their life is going on.

"Artemis, I think you have something to say?" Zeus called her attention that made all of them look at the blushing goddess.

"Tell what, Father?" She said trying to hide the nervousness on her voice even though its clearly obvious.

"Maybe you can say it, Hermes. Can you?" Zeus turned his attention to the messenger. Minutes passed before Hermes opened his mouth and announced their engagement and upcoming wedding. Apollo and Artemis are indeed twins, they both know how to shocked all of the Gods.

"What? Are you with child Artemis that you are going to marry this man? I don't have anything against Hermes. Its just...shocking." Demeter is the first one to react, well, she's always the first one to react.

"No I'm not..we're just..in love, that's why." Artemis answered, Hermes hold her hands and you can see the love shining on both of their eyes. They all said their congratulations and Zeus blessed their engagements. Athena is not shocked at all, she's happy for Artemis..and somehow jealous of her. She have her freedom finally, Athena thought.

After the meeting they all go straightly to the garden where a grand banquet is waiting for them. While they are eating, Dionysius joked about how Athena is the only one left to be a maiden forever. She rolled her eyes and they all laughed at his joke. Yes, she's the only goddess on this table that is bound to be a maiden forever, thanks to his father that wants her to be under his protection for eternity.

"And I'm happy to be the only one." She answered which is a lie. She's not happy anymore but she does not want to dissapoint Zeus. She does not want to dissapoint every one who is looking at her as their role model. Their noble goddess.

After lunch, each of them said their good byes. Hades and Persephone went home to the underworld. Poseidon and Amphitrite to the sea kingdom, and each one back to their temples. Zeus and Hera entered their kingdom leaving Athena and Ares on the garden all to themselves.

"You're a good liar, Athena." Ares said all of a sudden breaking the silence between them. She looked at him, confused.

"What made you say that, Ares?"

"You're not happy anymore. To be a maiden goddess, to be Zeus's favorite. You're not. Stop denying it to yourself." He is not looking at her but she feels self concious.

"You don't know me nor my feelings. I'm perfectly happy with my life" another lie. Athena was about to leave when Ares said something that makes her stop and stare at the God of war, her ultimate rival..the man she is secretly harboring feelings for.

"You can marry me then you will have your freedom. What do you think Princess?" He left her then, stunned present on face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"You can marry me" those words haunted her. "Then you will have your freedom" and those words keeps on replaying on her mind that she is now distracted on her training. She cannot hit the target with her arrow. Why does she keep on thinking about him and his tempting words, its not like she is considering it..or does she? She tried to hit the target again and again she failed.

"Argh! Keep yourself together Athena!" she scolded herself. Artemis then entered her temple. Looking at her with questioning eyes.

"What is happening here? You look distracted." the goddess of hunting and wildery sat on the bench and make herself at home by eating some fruits on the table. Athena then stop for a while and join her sister on the table.

"I am distracted obviously."

"Why and with who?"

"You don't wanna know." She poured some wine on her glass and drink it straightly.

"Whoa there. You look like Ares, Sister. Only Ares is the one who can drink a glass full of wine straightly. Not even Dionysius do that."

Ares, the subject of her distraction. She can't help but groan. Ares, why does it have to be Ares? She questioned herself silently.

"Wait, its Ares right? Did you two fight again, did you...lose?" Athena looked at Artemis and rolled her eyes.

"You know I always win. Always." the hunter goddess nod and drink some wine as well.

"Let's stop talking about me, let's talk about you. I hate you, you know. For not telling me about it. How did it start and why him? Why Hermes?"

The hunter goddess started to tell her love story.

Artemis as usual is roaming around the forest. She's still thinking on why her twin brother marry Eris. Eris is known for being the outcast so its a big revelation that an olympian like him will fall in love with the goddess of discord. But she loves her twin brother so she'll do her best to accept the woman that he chooses to be with him forever. While walking, someone wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned around to see the messenger of the gods, Hermes.

"You scared me, Hermes."

"I'm sorry, you know how silly I am."

"Yeah you are, so silly."

They sat under the tree and stared at the horizon. Hermes then offered her some fruits and they ate silently.

"Are you still upset with your brother, Artemis?" Hermes asked. Artemis nodded, there's no reason to lie to Hermes, he is her best friend.

"Being a messenger of gods, I can get to interact with almost everyone, including Eris. You might believe me or not but she's decent, Not like other Gods who is rude and arrogant. Whenever I'm sending a message to her temple, she's very hospitable. She knows how to treat a visitor, may it be a god, nymph or whatever it is. Maybe that's why Apollo fall fo her." Artemis let him finish the story. Hermes is a good man, she thought. All the gods here thinks he is just a messenger, a silly god, the playful one but for her, he's a gentle and good man. She leaned her head to his shoulder that Hermes gladly accepted. He's in love with the Goddess for so long but he knows there's no chance she will break her vows of being a maiden forever.

Artemis closes her eyes and wrapped her arms around Hermes. She's comfortable around him, she feels safe as well. Hermes is her bestfriend..or more than that? On the other hand, Hermes tried not to kiss her but he can't help it. When his lips touched her lips, Artemis opened her eyes, looking at the man with her suprised face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Artemis. I just..I..Um..." Hermes didnt know what to say. He is going to lose her even if she's still not his to begin with. She smiled at him and leaned closer. She can see the nervousness around his eyes.

"Kiss me again." Artemis whispered. He looked at her and cupped her face.

"Who am I to deny that?" And that's where their love story started. After that fateful day, they keep on seeing each other secretly. They want to keep it a secret for now. Artemis then decided to asked for her Father's approval to break the maiden vow. At first, Zeus was furious but when she told him about her relationship with Hermes, Zeus forgive her. Hermes has been a very loyal god to Zeus, he owes him a lot. Maybe its time that God will settle down and be happy with one of his child.

"So..is it worth it, Artemis?" Athena then asked after her story telling on what happened and how it all started.

"Hermes? Yeah, he is. Everything..its worth it. I've never been so happy until I let him in."

Minutes passed and no one is saying a single word. They are enjoying each others company without saying a thing.

"I hope you can find someone who's worthy of everything. I know you'll do. Its not too late sis." Artemis then said her goodbyes and leave Athena all by herself, thinking about..is Ares, worth it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Its been three days after the annual council meeting and its been three days since her talk with Ares haunted her mind. While cleaning her sword, Eris visited her temple.

"Hi." Eris greeted. She's wearing a dark purple dress, her dark raven hair flowing, and with her red lipstick, typical Eris. Always terrifying to look at but mesmerizing indeed.

"Hello, Eris. To what do I owe this visit?" She left her sword and welcome the Goddess inside. The Goddess smiled back and sat on the sofa. Athena can see that she's fidgeting. What's wrong? She thought.

"I really wanted to visit Hera but she might throw me away, out of Olympus." The Goddess said. "So I think, why not visit the Goddess of Wisdom? At least you're not like Hera who is so full of herself." she added, laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah, typical Hera. So, what's wrong? Do I have to kick Apollo's butt?" She joked back.

"Nah, I just want to know if..."

"If what?"

"I think I'm with a child. I don't want to tell it to Apollo until I'm sure I am. Can you help me?"

Athena just looked at the Goddess for a minute. Her mere presence is terrifying yes, but she's no threat to Olympus, just a misunderstood woman who wanted to prove herself. Athena hold her hand and closes her eyes. She can see a beatiful little girl with golden eyes like Apollo but raven hair like her mother. The child is bubbly and every one in Olympus loves her. She then opened her eyes and smiled at Eris.

"I think you and Apollo will going to have a beautiful princess. Every one will love her."

"Oh..so I am with a child. Those dreams..its true. Apollo will be so happy about this." The Goddess of Discord is smiling even if there are tears flowing in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? I thought you're happy." Athena asked, confused about the Goddess reaction.

"I am that's why I'm crying. I never thought this day will come that I'm going to call myself as a mother. I thought I'm going to be alone forever only to be saved by Apollo." And now, Athena is curious on how it all happened.

"Can you tell me how it all started, Eris? We're all suprised when Apollo announced your enagagement and wedding, like what Artemis and Hermes did three days ago. Artemis and Hermes, its predictable as they are best friends. But you..and Apollo. How?"

"Its a long story, Athena. Do you really want to know?" The goddess asked back.

"Yeah, I have all day."

"Alright, I'll tell you then."

Just after the infamous trojan war where Eris is the most responsible one, she was outcasted in Mount Olympus. She is living a normal life finally..alone, until Apollo found her secret place. She is staying at the forest near the mortal world where no one can see her, unfortunately Apollo did. She is bathing in the lake when a familiar sound of lyre touched her ears. The sound is getting nearer and nearer so she took a bath as fast as she can and dressed up so whoever it is who is coming near her area will not see her wet and naked...she tried it, to be decent before the man or woman can see her in the lake, but her best was not good enough. The blonde man saw her naked, her breast covered by her wet raven hair and hands covering her most intimate part.

"I'm sorry!" The man turned around so she wear her dress and act cool, even though she is totally embarassed.

"You can turn around now, Apollo."

The man is shaking and it made her laugh.

"Come on, the God of Sun is shaking just because he saw a woman, naked. I thought you have many lovers both goddesses and nymphs. You should not be suprised."

Apollo then turned around and said his apologies again. Eris invited him to her small house and asked him to join her lunch.

"Why are you here? Did Zeus asked you to find me? Tell him, I don't want to see them anymore."

"Nah, I'm just walking around, never thought I'm going to see you. Why are you here anyways? Are you alone?"

"What do you expect? Of course, I'm alone. No one wants to get near me. Its actually suprising that you didnt decline my invitation earlier. You're not scared of me?"

"Why should I be scared of you? You're just you." Eris didnt know what to say after that. Almost all the Gods are scared of her, just the mere presence of her made them terrified but here, the God of Sun is acting like she's no monster.

"I am a monster, Apollo." The man chuckled and drank another glass of wine.

"You're not a monster, you're a goddess with badass personality, that is different from a monster. No monster is beautiful like you Eris."

After that day, Apollo has been her constant visitor, actually her only visitor. They didnt know how exactly happened but they saw each other as more than a companion. At first, Eris doesnt want to accept Apollo's admiration for her. She is scared that he is just trying to get her into bed, but no, Apollo proved to her that he truly love her. Months passed, and she accepted him fully and fast forward, they announced their relationship, then their engagement and finally their wedding, and now their first child.

"I am excited to tell Apollo about this good news, Athena. Thank you so much." Apollo then entered the temple, calling for his wife.

"The servants told me you're here, love. Hello, Athena. How are you?" Apollo greeted.

"I'm good, Apollo. I think Eris wants to tell you something. Right, Eris?"

"Yes. Love, I'm with child. You're going to be a father. I'm so happy." Eris hugged her husband and Apollo kisses her hair.

"Really? Thank you so much! I love you so much, Eris."

"I love you too..so much, my Apollo." Athena smiled at them, she's happy that the misunderstood goddess finally have her happy ending. When will she?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Today is the big day in Mount Olympus. Everytime there is a wedding, Athena always called it as the big day. Every one is present, Hades and his family rise up from underworld, same with Poseidon and his family from the sea. Eris and Apollo announced their first child two weeks ago and her baby bump is now noticeable. Aphrodite gave birth to a baby boy, her and hephaestus first son. All the gods and goddesses are present on this special day. Artemis is wearing a green dress, signed that she is indeed the Goddess of hunting and wildery. Before the wedding started, Athena is looking for a particular God. Always late as ever, she thought.

Ares then entered the garden where the wedding ceremony is being held. He is not wearing his armor but chooses to wear simple clothing that he makes him more attractive and clean looking. Ares met her eyes and winked at her. Always the smug one too, she added. Apollo then started to play his lyre the signal that the wedding has started.

They all looked at the beautiful goddess walking down the aisle, happiness and love radiating on her face. Hermes on the other hand is teary eyed, finally the love of his life will be his from today and forever. When Artemis reached her destination, she locked her hands with her soon to be husband and started the vows.

"Today, I'm giving my blessing to my Artemis and her husband, my loyal companion, Hermes. My wish for both of you a happy and fruitful life together as husband and wife." The couple exchanged their rings then kissed each other. Everyone is cheering for the newly wed, Athena is clapping as well but trying her best not to cry. She's happy for Artemis and Hermes but there's still the feeling of jealousy on her heart. How would it feel to be wedded to your one true love? How would it feel to wake up every day and the love of your life is beside you? While the Gods are busy saying their congratulations, Athena silently walked towards the table and pour some wine on her glass, she drank it straightly, it is becoming a habit of her which is quite alarming. An arm draped over her shoulder and of course, its her distraction, Ares.

"Never did I thought you are like me when it comes to drinking. Just wow, that makes you more attractive princess." she rolled her eyes and pour another wine to her and his glass.

"What's wrong princess? You're not talking. Not that I don't like it when you are not talking, actually I like it more when you are not talking as you're only insulting my every moves." Ares joked and suprisingly Athena laughed.

"I think its the end of the world, you're now laughing at my jokes. Princess, you're turning me on." She then smacked his hands that is slowly going down from her shoulder to her waist.

"Why are you so pervert, Ares? Why don't you just settle down? Go get yourself a wife."

"I will soon, my princess is not yet ready."

She looked at him and he smiled at her, the kind of smile that always make her heart skip a beat.

"Come on Princess, let's join the party."

Its a happy wedding maybe because Hermes is one of the silly god that makes every one smile on his jokes. Artemis is a lucky goddess, to be wedded to a man that can make her smile every day. As part of their tradition, all the closes friends of the newly wed will make a wish for them. Apollo as Artemis twin brother started it.

"Well my only wish for both of you is to be happy. It is not impossible because ever since, you two are best of friends. I witnessed your love for my sister even before. It is so funny that it took you so long to confessed, Hermes. But I'm happy you did." everyone clapped their hands and the second one to talk is Athena.

"So, I don't really know what to say..um..its still suprising, I never thought about this day. I'm happy. Yeah, I really am happy for both of you. I wish that the love you have today will be the kind of love that you will have for each other even after years of being together as husband and wife." Artemis hugged her big sister and they are both teary eyed.

"You're always my little sister, remember that. Nothing will change. I love you Artemis."

After Athena is Ares as he is Hermes best friend.

"Congrats man! I don't have any wish for you." and they all laughed. Ares is funny without force. He can make every one happy but angry too, at the same time.

"I don't have any wish because you already have it. I know that you've been wishing for Artemis every day and now, you got your wish. I think that's enough. I'm happy for you, for both of you" He can be serious too sometimes, Athena thought.

This is the Ares that she's been admiring for years. The funny, the smug and serious one. Every thing about him appealed to her, even if she deny it a thousand times. The wedding dance started and Athena can only stare at the couple not noticing the tears that is flowing freely on her eyes. She wiped it away and faked a smile. If only she have her courage to tell their Father that she wanted to be free, to love, to marry. But she doesnt have that, so she have to endure the pain. She have to. After the wedding party, they all go back to their respective kingdom. Athena as usual will go home, alone.

She removed her sandal and sat on the sofa, staring at the wall. She can now cry freely without anyone asking her questions on what is the reason of her tears.

"You can marry me then you will have your freedom." Athena said to herself, repeating those words that is running on her mind, weeks now. She repeat it again and again until she decided to go out...she needs to talk to Ares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ares is about to go to sleep when someone knocked on his door. He's expecting it to be Dionysius, or maybe one of the nymphs that is begging for him to fuck. He's actually tired with those woman who keeps on hitting on him. Yeah he is pervert, he doesnt deny that but he wanted to settle down, and he only want it to be with Athena. He's so in love with that woman even if she doesnt reciprocate his feelings.

If that is a nymph trying to bed him, they can all go to Tartarus. He only want one woman and that is the grey eyed Princess. But that is next to impossible so he doesnt expect that much.

"One second." He doesnt bother to put on some shirt, why waste some time. He opened the door and almost passed out when he saw Athena, her eyes are red from crying. She is still wearing the dress she wore earlier at the wedding, she doesnt even have a sandal.

"Holy styx! What are you doing here?!" Athena pushes him inside and enter the room. She locked it and sat on the floor, she's still crying. Ares is still suprised to see the love of his life, inside his room, his room for Zeus sake! He then carry the woman to his bed and asked her what's wrong.

"Princess, look at me. What's wrong? What happened? Tell me, please." Athena is covering her face, embarassed on why she is acting so weak in front of her rival. Ares wiped her tears away and gently removed her hands away from her face to see her beautiful face.

"What's wrong, Princess?" She looked at him, at last she stop crying, Ares thought. He doesnt want to see those beautiful grey eyes full of tears.

"Did someone hurt you?" she shook her head.

"Are you in pain, cut yourself?" she shook her head again.

"Then tell me what's wrong Athena."

She opened her mouth but there's no words coming out. She closes it again. She stared at her hands, minutes passed and she's still staring at her hands.

"Athena?" it feels good to hear her name from him, Athena thought.

"Ares."

"Finally." he answered.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I said marry me." Athena looked at her, determination present on her face. While on Ares, he looks like he saw a titan trying to eat him alive. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide like saucers.

"Come again?"

"I said marry me. Marry me. Let's get married. You as my husband, me as your wife. Like what Artemis and Hermes did earlier. Marry me, Ares."

The words that Athena has said is still registering on his mind. Marry. Wedding. Husband and wife. Athena. Him, being married to Athena. Wow. But why so sudden? He thought. Is the world ending now? Is he dreaming? This is impossible!

"Athena..are you..drunk?" That is the first question that pops into his mind. Only a drunk Athena will say something like that.

"No..no I'm not."

"Then why? I mean, I know I'm hot and handsome but..Athena, are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah, maybe I really am out of my mind." she stood up and walked towards the door. Before she can open the door, Ares blocked her way.

"Athena, be honest to me. Just this once. What's wrong and why?"

"Remember those words you told me after the council meeting? About me marrying you and me having my freedom at last. I want my freedom too just like what Artemis have just today. I want to be..happy. I just want to be happy." the tears are now flowing on her cheeks and Ares didnt wipe it away. He just hugged the goddess and kisses her hair.

After Athena stop crying, he led her to the living room and gave her some water to drink. Athena said her thank you's and drank the water to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Ares. Its late and you're about to sleep. I'm just so desperate. Earlier at the wedding, when I saw how happy Artemis is with Hermes, I told myself..I want to experience that kind of happiness too. But how? When father wants me under his protection all the time. I'm always the good daughter. I can't be bad even once. I can't."

"Who told you that?"

"No one, but that is my purpose in life. To be the good daughter, the noble goddess."

"And to be the sad maiden. Right?" Ares added and Athena smiled.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?" Athena asked.

"Let's get married. If you can have your freedom by marrying me. If it will make you happy, then marry me. I am willing."

"I am too...but we can't. Zeus will not allow it."

"Who said we need Zeus approval? A vow made in the underworld is much more strong than the one made in Mount Olympus. We just need witnesses, only two and then we're bound together. Trust me on this Athena. I got your back."

"How?" Athena hates that she is asking dumb question even though she is the Goddess of Wisdom.

"Come on, we're going to ride my chariot. We'll go to the underworld, maybe dragged Hecate and Thanatos as our witness. We'll exchange our vows in front of the fates. That's how we are going to do it, my princess." He smirked at her. Again, his smugness always makes her smile.

"But let's sleep first my future wife. We both need a beauty sleep, we have a wedding to celebrate tomorrow."

She said her goodbyes to Ares and kisses him on cheeks. Ares blushes and Athena thinks its cute. When she's back at her temple, she took a bath first before going to bed. She's going to be a wife tomorrow. Ares's wife to be exact. She smile at that thought. For the first time in her life, Athena is happy with her decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athena stared at herself in front of the mirror for 10 minutes. She is wearing her best dress, the one that is showing her curves and gentleness. Her hair is flowing freely, not her typical hairdo which is always clipped up due to her being the goddess of war. She decided not to wear any armor or even bring her sword with her. She's not going to war..she's going to a wedding, her own wedding. No one knew about this, not even Artemis. Athena doesnt want every ones attention but after this, for sure, all the eyes are on her and his soon to be husband. Its still silly to think that Ares, her mortal enemy and rival will be her husband, hours from now.

A knocked on the door signaled her to get ready. She put some lipstick on and powder to her face before opening the door. Ares is not wearing his armos suit as well. He is wearing a suit that fits him. He offered his arms and she wrapped her arms around his.

"You look beautiful Princess."

"You look handsome too."

"As always." Athena laughed at him and they hopped on his chariot, ready to go. When they arrived, Hecate, Thanatos and the fates are waiting for them.

"Athena, are you so sure about this? You still have an option to back out." Hecate said, smiling at the beautiful goddess.

"Your father will not approve of this" Thanatos then added.

"Come on guys, don't scare my princess. She might back out." Ares said trying to hide his nervousness by joking. He's actually nervous that Athena might back out of this wedding. She might realized that she doesnt want this..want him. He will be heartbroken when that happened.

"No, I'm sure about this. I'll do this."

The fates then started the ceremony. Ares pulled out a pair of gold rings as part of their union. They exchanged the godly vows of being bound together while wearing the rings.

"And today, I'm bound to you Ares. You will be my companion for the rest of my life. You will be the wine to my glass and be the light of my life. I, Athena accepts you to be my husband, a part of life, a part of my heart and soul."

"Now we pronounced you, as man and wife." The fates said. As part of the ritual, the husband should kiss the bride as sealed to their marriage.

"I am so lucky to have you, Athena." Ares kisses her lips and she kisses him back.

"Thank you, Ares."

"My pleasure, Princess."

After the wedding, Ares and Athena said their goodbyes to the Fates, Hecate and Thanatos. They ride the chariot back to Mount Olympus.

"So princess, where do you want to go? It's our honeymoon so we have to go to somewhere special. What do you think?"

"I still don't want to go back to Olympus, if you don't mind. Do you have a secret hide out where we can stay for a while?" Athena asked smiling at the man beside her. Husband. Ares is her husband now.

"Okay, I know where to go. Just enjoy the ride."

Its been a roller coaster ride for Athena, literally. Ares is a very careless driver. Her knuckles are turning white due to her strong grip at the chariot. Holy styx, this is the man she marry. She's not used to this kind of driving, Apollo and other Gods are careful when it comes to driving chariots but Ares, he literally doesnt care. Literally. When Ares parked the chariot near a small house inside a forest she's not aware of, she thank all the gods that they arrived safely.

"Home sweet home, babe."

"Yeah so sweet. Next time, can I drive the chariot? I almost puked due to your careful driving."

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. Next I'll be more careful."

Athena rollled her eyes while Ares can't help but grin to his wife. Wife! Finally, the love of his life is now his wife, Ares thought.

"Should I carry you inside like what newly weds do?" Ares said, teasing the goddess who is now staring at the door of the small house.

"Don't you dare, Ares." she said smiling.

"Oh, I dare." Ares then picked her up, kicked the door to open and put her on the bed, Athena can't help but giggle. When was the last time she giggled this much? Long time ago, she can no longer remember.

"Now we're here. What should we do, my wife?" Ares hands are now travelling from her feet to her inner tighs. Nervousness flowing inside Athena's veins. She know Ares, he is one of the most sexually active gods on Mount Olympus, next to his father. It is not impossible that sex is the one thing running on his mind right now. She bite her lower lips and tried to still her breathing.

Ares can feel that his wife is nervous. She's so cute, he thought. Ares has been waiting for this time all his godly life but still..he needs her permission. He then stop touching her and kiss her lips gently, her eyes are close and mouth slightly open after the kiss.

"You are beautiful." Ares whispered, Athena then open her eyes slowly. Grey eyes met his browns and she smiled at him.

"I'm no Aphrodite, but thank you."

"Oh come on, you're more beautiful than Aphrodite. And please let's not ruin our day arguing who's beautiful or not. In my eyes, my wife is the most beautiful goddess in the whole olympus." She chuckled and he did as well.

"I thought you want to..consumate the marriage." She asked her husband trying to hide the nervousness on her voice.

"Nah, you're not yet ready but we have all day, my wife. We're not sure if I can keep my hands away from you. Let's see." He winked and left her inside the room. "What do you want to eat? I'll bring it." he added.

Athena let out the breathe she's been holding. Why does she feel like this..she feels..nervous yet happy and..hot at the same time. Ares is very good at this seduction thing, that's why all the goddess and nymphs is crawling at his feet just to kiss his lips. And she..no need to crawl as he is hers already. Lucky her, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They spend the whole day talking. Athena and Ares has known each other all their lives, but today everything changed. It is like they are seeing each other in new light, different from before where they are only rival when it comes to war.

Athena learned that Ares is good with lyre, though not like Apollo but he is decent. She learned that his affair with Aphrodite is his biggest regret because he admired Hephaestus big time and yet he hurt him. That affair was long forgotten but he still regret it up to now. The God also told him how he is the first one to know about Apollo and Eris love affair.

"How'd you find out?" Athena asked, curiously.

"Well, Eris and I, we get along so well. She's like a little sister to me so when she told me that Apollo is trying to court her, I asked Apollo if he is serious or just trying to bed her. He told me he's serious and he wanted to marry Eris even if no one approved, next day, they announced their relationship."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. Eris is a misunderstood Goddess, its good she have a brother like you who protects her."

"Well thank you, Princess. Now, enough of my charming life first, lets go to yours. What changed your mind Athena? I know I'm handsome and hot, but is that the only reason?"

"Always proud with the looks?" she said, teasing the God, he smirked.

"You know, I am love. Don't change the topic. Now answer me, what happened? What made you...marry me?"

She didnt answer right away. She questioned herself..why? What is the reason of this rebellion? Jealousy? Loneliness? Longing? Love? Many words popped into her mind but only one thing is shining out..happiness. She changed her mind to be happy.

"Always the overthinker, love?" Ares said trying to get her attention back.

"Happiness. I want to be happy." she said simply not wanting to cry but her eyes betray her. She was about to wiped it away when Ares did that for her. He moved closer and hugged her tight, letting her tears dry on his cloth.

"I can give you that, Princess. I will always make you happy, I can promise you that."

-  
While the newly weds are getting to know each other, Hecate and Thanatos is being interrogated by their Lord Hades, with his side is her Queen, Persephone.

"Now tell me, is it true? What the soul told me? Athena and Ares made an oath of marriage in the river styx with the fates, and two of you as their witness. Is it, Hecate, Thanatos?

They cannot look at their leader. This should be a secret, why are they so careless that they think no one will find out.

"Answer me." He is calm but his voice is full of threats and danger.

"Come on, no need to lie to us, Hecate. Its okay, we don't blame. We just need to be ready just in case father finds out." Persephone said trying to make the mood lighter with her sweet voice.

Hecate sighed as well as Thanatos. They both nodded and Hades stared at them, only to laugh. They are all shocked at his reaction.

"Ares really got it bad, you know. I swear my baby brother will get furious. He will kill him for marrying his favorite daughter." Hades humor is always dark, they thought. Persephone just shrugged it off, smiling at her dear husband.

"I'm sorry. You should not see me like this, you might think I'm a weakling." Athena said trying to move herself away from Ares but his grip on her hand is tight, not wanting to let her go.

"Crying is never a weakness, Athena. It makes you stronger than you think you are." Wise words coming out from Ares, it makes him more attractive to her eyes. She doesnt know what came over her senses but she kissed him like he's her oxygen, like her air. Ares was suprised by her sudden action but responded to the kiss anyway. Next thing they know, Ares is now above her, kissing her with so much passion that makes her skin ache for his lips and touches.

"Ares." Athena moaned his name, repeatedly. Her voice is so foreign to her, especially the sound of need. But for Ares, its the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Ares is no innocent when it comes to love making, he is what you callled an expert. He knows how to make a woman writhe is pleasure and scream his name, but with Athena he's kinda nervous. Maybe this is how it feels when you really make love with the person you truly love, he thought.

"Ares, please." Her eyes are now close, mouth whispering his name in pleasure. If someone will see her like this, they might think she's not Athena. The Athena they know will never surrender herself to this kind of pleasure.

"Please what, Athena?" He seductively asked, barely touching her breast while kissing the nape of her shoulder.

"Please.." Athena is too embarrassed to say what she really want, but the pleasure she's feeling is intensifying every minute. She can now feel Ares rough hands undressing her, touching her everywhere.

"Please."

"Say it princess."

"L..love me."

"As you wish."

Ares then removed his clothes. He is now naked infront of her and Athena can only stare at him. He grinned at her and Athena rolled her eyes. Always proud, always proud she thought.

"Now, relax princess. Let me love you tonight and for the rest of your life"

Hecate and Thanatos went back to their duties while Persephone and Hades are talking about the marriage that happened between Ares and Athena.

"Do you think father will punished them both? I never thought Athena will marry him. They are rivals ever since." she said while brushing her husbands long black hair.

"I don't know if they will punish them both but I know Ares will pay for this. He's really obsessed with Athena, you can see it on his eyes."

"Well, Olympus life is never dull. I'm excited on what will happen if Father finds out." -  
On the woods, Athena and Ares just finished the consumation on their marriage. Athena can feel soreness on her most intimate area but satisfied nonetheless. She's not a virgin anymore! Never did she imagine she will lose her virginity one day and with Ares for tartarus sake. She can't help but laugh.

Ares looked at her, confused on her reaction. She expect Athena to cry or be angry at him but no, she's laughing.

"What's so funny princess?" He pulled her closer and brushed her hair.

"I'm not a virgin anymore, Ares." she said with full smiling face.

"And..I thought you're going to be...sad."

"Come on, father will be furious!" She laugh harder than she thought she can. Ares rollled his eyes but laugh with her as well. He's happy that she's happy, he just wish that this happiness they're feeling right now, will not be temporary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ares and Athena made love again as per Athena's request. She's been deprived of this kind of pleasure half of her life, getting greedy for this day is acceptable. Ares on the other hand feels like he's the luckiest God in Olympus, having the Goddess of Wisdom in his arms, and able to kiss and touch and love her, he could not ask for more.

"Oh Ares." He loves it, when she whispers his name like that. "More please, I want to feel more." Ares obliged, who is he to deny his lady? They made love many times until they are both exhausted to get out of the bed. Athena then lazily put her head on Ares chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"So this is how it feels like." Athena said.

"How it feels, Princess?"

She looked at him and smile. He returned the gesture.

"I feel..relaxed and..at peace."

"Don't worry, Athena. I will always make sure that you feel like this every time we make love."

Ares closes his eyes, sleepiness starting to consume his body. He let his wife play on his hair, its more relaxing that way.

"Sleep now, love." she whispered and kissed his lips.

Zeus is worried. His favorite daugther didnt attend his dinner invitation. This is the first time, he thought. Every time he invites her, she always accept it even if she needs to do other things. That's what made Athena special to him. All of his sons and daugthers decline his invitation most of the time, but Athena, she always make time for him.

He cannot summon Hermes to look for her, the messenger is on a one week break to celebrate his marriage with Artemis. He cannot call for Apollo as he is busy with his duties and with his pregnant wife as well. How about Aphrodite? No, they don't get along so well. Hera then enter the dining hall with her red dress and gold necklace. She kissed him and sat on her chair.

"Come on Zeus, let's eat."

"She's not yet here." He answered.

"Who? Athena?"

"Yes. Its the first time she declined my invitation. Do you think there's something wrong?"

"Oh, give her a break love. Let's eat. Just invite her to join us tomorrow morning." Zeus then join her wife. Maybe tomorrow, if in case Athena declined again, he will visit her temple instead.

Athena is not yet sleepy so she just stared at her husband while he is sleeping. Ares is a handsome god, all the Gods and Goddesses in Mount Olympus can agree to that but for her he is not just the handsome face god, he is kind too. They all saw him as the war freak, the loser, the most hated son of Zeus, what they don't know is that he is a good protector. She knows the consequences of what they did but she trust him. She knows that he will do everything to save and protect their newfound love. She then closes her eyes and surrender to sleep. In her dreams she saw Ares holding a child, the little child's eyes are grey like hers but the hair is the same as Ares. She started to walk towards them, her family, but Zeus lightning bolt separate the land, her husband and child struck by the lightning, killed by the wrath of his father and she can only stare at them, tears flowing freely on her eyes.

"No!"

Athena then opened her eyes, Ares is trying to wake her up, worry present on his face.

"Athena, you're crying. What happened?" She hugged him and sobbed.

"I have a bad dream. We have a child but father...father killed both of you because of his anger. Ares I don't want to go back to Olympus."

He sighed and wiped her tears away. He touched her face and kissed her forehead.

"I will not let him do that, love. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

They decided to stay for a while. Athena is still scared of going back to Olympus. In all honesty, Ares is scared as well, their father can kill them both but he needs to show that he is strong and confident for Athena. To past time they are talking about everything they can think off. Ares really admire her wisdom and gentleness. He learned that Athena is always sneaking out in the mortal world to observe how they live. That she enjoys drinking wine so much that Artemis once said she is like him when it comes to drinking. She also told him that the first time she felt sad is when she found about Artemis and Hermes relationship. She was so jealous that time that she thought about revealing their secret relationship but Artemis is so dear to her so she let them be.

"And then you told me I can marry so I can be free. It was a hard decision you know. I'm torn between what I want and what I need to do. But in the end..I still choose what I want. I still choose you." His heart is full of love right now. The Gods might call him lovesick, but he doesnt care. He have Athena now, she chose him, and for that he will thank all the Gods that made this union possible.

"I love you." He said. There's no reason to deny that he is in love with her.

"I love you even before I asked you to marry me. You might think that I'm just telling this because you choose me or because you're my wife now, but no, I've been hopelessly in love with you Athena for so long..so thank you..for choosing me."

"Make love to me, Ares" She softly said. Athena undress herself in front of her husband. His hungry eyes devouring her body and soul. He then pulled her closer and kissed her with so much passion, pouring his overflowing love for the Goddess. Tonight they will forget about Olympus and their duties. Tonight, they will just let love consumed them.

The Olympus is in mess. Athena is missing and Zeus is furious as hell. His favorite daughter is missing for almost a week. She's not in her temple nor in anyone's temple. She's not in Olympus for Tartarus sake.

"Zeus, Athena is already in the right age. She can go wherever she want to go. Let her be." Hera said. She's irritated that her husband is going crazy just because their daugther is missing. Maybe she's just in the mortal realm, she always do that.

"Let her be? What if someone..rape her? She's a maiden Goddess, Hera."

"Calm down, will you?! Athena is not a goddess of war and wisdom for nothing. She can defend herself." She answered. Her husband is overreacting.

"Wait...where is your favorite son?"

"Who?"

"Oh come on, the war freak."

"Don't call Ares like that, he's your son too."

"My less favorite."

Hera rolled her eyes. When will her dear husband treat Ares like how he treats Athena? She thought.

"I don't know, I let him do whatever he wants to do because I don't treat him like a puppy."

"He is missing too." Zeus said. "No way, they are both missing!" He then called the servants to fetch the Olympians and other Gods for an emergency council meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh Hermes, love. That tickles." Artemis and Hermes is cuddling after they made love. Artemis is indeed lovestruck, all she can think of is how lucky she is to have Hermes on her side. The feeling is mutual for Hermes, he will do everything to make his wife the happiest Goddess on Olympus.

While they are about to sleep, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is that?!" Hermes asked not wanting to get out of the bed to open the door.

"Lord Hermes, Lord Zeus is calling for a council meeting. They are inviting you and Lady Artemis to join."

He look at his wife and Artemis smiled at him.

"I want to stay too, love. But, do we have a choice?" Artemis then stood up and wore her dress. "Come on, maybe Father is missing us."

On Apollo's temple, he is playing lyre for his wife. Eris insisted that their child enjoys his music before going to sleep. Eris yawned and closes her eyes when someone knocked on their door. Apollo opened it, one of Zeus servants showed up.

"Lord Zeus is inviting both of you to join the council meeting tonight. Its important." before Apollo can answer, the servant flew away.

"Did he tell you the reason?" Eris asked.

"No, but he told me its important. You can sleep if you want to, I'll just tell father you need to rest."

"No its okay, Apollo. I'll join the meeting."

The servants then visited the underworld to deliver Zeus message. Persephone and Hades have an idea on what the council meeting is all about but they decided to keep their mouth shut. One by one the Gods and Goddesses enter the council room.

First to enter is Apollo and Eris, second is the newly wed, Hermes and Artemis. Next to join them is Aphrodite and Hephaestus, then Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Dionysius, and last to enter is the King and Queen of Underworld. Zeus then commanded the guards to close the room.

"Wait, Athena and Ares is not yet here." Artemis said.

"That's the reason of this meeting, Artemis. Now, Zeus. Start." Hera said.

Hades is smiling and Persephone can't help but laugh that caught all of the Gods attention.

"Sorry." she said trying to supress her laugh.

Zeus looked at them one by one before opening his mouth to speak.

"I don't want to disturb anyone at this point of the day as I know every one is about to take a rest. But just so you know, Athena is missing for a week now. She's not in Olympus nor in Underworld and the Sea...and as you can see, Ares is not here as well. Like Athena, he is missing for a week too. Is anyone here have an idea on their whereabouts?"

"Maybe they are just...training?" Dionysius said and they laugh except Zeus.

"Or maybe they are just sparring or fighting each other like what they always do." Hermes added that makes them laugh harder.

"Stop! This is not a funny matter!" Zeus shouted that makes them all stop. "This is serious! Ares and Athena is missing. You all know how Ares wanted to win a battle against Athena. What if...he killed her?"

"We're Gods, we don't die." Demeter said still laughing at Dionysius and Hermes joke.

"That's not the point. Ares will do everything to win against Athena, even if it means hurting her or...claiming her body!" Zeus said so Hera hold his hand to calm him down.

"He will not do that. Ares know that if he tried to hurt your grey eyed princess, you will kill him. He will not do that." Hera said. Minutes passed and no one is saying a single word. Hades was about to say something when a nymph enter the council room. She bowed to the Gods and greeted them a good night.

"She told us she know where Athena and Ares is hiding" one of the guards said.

The nymph is nervous but she needs to do this for her family. Zeus promised every one who can search for Athena and Ares's whereabouts a pot of Gold. She will do this for her family.

"Speak, if you will tell us the truth you'll have the prize but if you tell us lie, i'll kill you." the king of olympus threathened the woman.

"She's in the forest near the portal of mortal realm. Lady Athena is with Ares and they are..living together."

No one is saying a single thing, they are all suprised with the nymphs revelation.

"That's not true." Hera said. Zeus asked her to shut up.

"What else?" they can all hear the darkness on Zeus voice.

"And..they..are..they are married."

"Hera can you give me the mirror of truth. Now!" Hera handed him the mirror and Zeus said some chants and in just a minute, the mirror revealed Athena and Ares kissing each other, naked. Athena is laughing while Ares is whispering words to her ears. Zeus then throw the mirror. Lightnings and thunders can be heard outside the room.

"Bring them here. Now!" -  
Athena is clinging at Ares while he's thrusting faster and harder while they make love. His sweat is now dripping from his forehead that makes him hot and gorgeous for Athena. She can feel it again, the rush of heat in her body, ready to explode.

"Ares...oh love...oh love."

"I'm near Athena."

"Me too..oh."

In just a minute both of them scream their orgasm and kissing each other while trying to calm their breathing. Ares then kissed her forehead and cuddled her to sleep.

"Goodnight my princess. I love you." before they can close their eyes, Apollo and Hermes entered their room. Ares then wrapped Athena's body with blanket. They are both shocked to see their brothers smiling at them.

"We don't want to disturb you love birds, but you know how father can be so annoying when it comes to his order." Hermes said.

"How'd you know we're here?" Athena asked.

"Its a very long story. Now, let's go?" Apollo answered. "My wife is waiting for me, if you don't mind."

"Sure just...let us wear some clothes first." she said. Its going to be a long night, a very long night Ares thought. Hermes and Apollo asked them to ride Apollo's chariot but Ares insisted they ride his. Athena requested if Apollo can drive instead of Ares. He glared at his wife but nodded anyway. While they are travelling back to Olympus, Hermes and Apollo can't help but ask if they are truly married.

"When, where, why, how?" They chuckled at Hermes question.

"When, a week ago. Where , at the river styx, why, well..why not? How, a long story" Ares answered for him and his wife.

"You both know the consequences of this marriage. If you only see Father's face when he found out. Even Hera can't calm him down." Apollo said. "Speaking of Zeus, welcome back to Olympus."

They get out of the chariot and walk towards Zeus temple where the Olympians are waiting for them. Athena is shaking from nervousness but Ares hold her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I told you, Princess. I got your back." Ares said.

"Don't worry Athena. We're here for you." Hermes and Apollo added. When the council room opened, they are welcome by Zeus who is holding a lightning bolt on his hand.

"Welcome back, princess." He greeted with a smile. She can feel that he is mad, so mad.

"Father." she said unable to look at his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The council room door closes and the newly weds were advised to sit at the center. Zeus is sitting infront of them, still holding his bolt in one hand. Hera is looking at her son, Ares, worry present on her face.

"Look at me Athena." Zeus commanded. She forces herself to look at Zeus face. He smiled at her so she returned the gesture. "Ares can you move forward?" Zeus then said.

"Father." Athena said, holding Ares's hand.

"Athena, let him go." Her father said.

"Father."

"Athena. Let. Him. Go." Zeus voice is now dark and the lightning and thunder outside is back again.

Ares removed her hands and do what Zeus told him to do. He move forward and now standing in front of their father. He smiled at his mother and Hera smiled back, but you can still see the nervousness on her eyes.

"Do you know the consequences of what you did to my daughter? You tainted her. You marked her with your dirty hands. You..you raped her."

"No, I made love to her, that is different from raping like what you always do" Ares answered not thinking on what he just said in front of Zeus, their king, the most powerful man in the whole Olympus.

"Ares!" Hera scolded his son, not believing that he will say that infront of her husband with Olympians around them. Ares is really a brat, she thought.

"What did you say?"

"I will not repeat it. I said what I said, I will not take it back. And I know the consequences, Zeus. You will kill me for taking your princess? Well I tell you tonight, you can kill me but you have to let go of Athena. My life for her freedom. How about that?"

No one said a thing, Athena is now crying looking at Ares who is willing to take all the blame. She's the reason on why this is happening. This is because of her selfishness. She was about to stand up and face her father like what Ares is doing, when a lightning bolt strike Ares. He is a God yes, but Zeus lightning bolt can kill him.

"Ares!" Athena run towards Ares who is now on his knee because of Zeus attack. He is wounded but he is still grinning like a mad man.

"Is that all that you can do?" Ares said, challenging Zeus. Athena glared at him and help him to stand up. Ares then shoved her away when another bolt strike on his feet. He laughed, he is indeed war freak, Athena thought but she admired him for standing up against their father.

"Stop it Zeus!" Hera said trying to calm her husband down.

"Shut up!" he answered.

"I am your wife and I will not shut up! He is your son too, bastard!" Hera is now fuming mad. "And you Ares, shut your mouth!"

Another lightning hit Ares. Hades and Poseidon is now beside Zeus, trying to stop him. The other Gods not able to move from their respective places.

"Brother, you're killing him." Hades then said.

"I'm sure there's other way, Zeus" Poseidon added.

But no, when Zeus is mad, he is mad, no one can stop him. Ares is now too weak to stand up so Athena is covering him from Zeus's attack.

"Move away, Athena. I'll kill that God."

"Stop it, please father. Please." she is now on her knees pleading for her husband's life.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldnt kill him! Just one good reason Princess."

No one is saying a thing, they are waiting for Athena's answer. There are many things running on her mind on why Zeus shouldnt kill Ares. He is an asset for Olympus and he is a great warrior. He is one of the best figther and he is stronger like Zeus. Ares is sweet and funny, he can change the mood from down to happy in just a second. He is a great lover and she will not welcome other Gods to be her lover, Ares is more than enough. He loves her. Love, yes that is a good reason and worth fighting for. Love is the reason why Hades got Persephone as his Queen, the reason why Artemis marry Hermes, why Eris is now carrying Apollo's child. Love is also the reason why Hephaestus accepted Aphrodite despite of what happened before. Love is what made her choose Ares. She might not confessed it like what Ares did, but she loves him..she will fight for him.

"Because I love him, Father. And I will fight for our love. I will fight for him." Zeus then calm down, looking at his grey eyed princess, kneeling in front of him to save Ares's life. Her eyes are full of tears but you can see the determination on her face, always ready to fight he thought.

"This meeting is over. Everyone, go out."

Athena is now inside her temple. She's with Artemis while Apollo is tending Ares's wounds. She's still shaking from what happened earlier. Her husband was almost killed by her father and she can only stare.

"Athena, everything's going to be okay. He'll live. Maybe he will need to rest for a week but Ares is a tough God, we all know that. You should take a rest too. Its a very stressful day. You of all the Gods here deserved to rest."

She nodded but she's still feeling guilty. She can't help but blame herself.

"It is because of my selfishness that all of this happened, Artemis."

"No its not. Don't blame yourself." Hermes then entered her temple and fetch his wife. Apollo said his goodbyes as well leaving Athena with a wounded and unconscious Ares on her side. She hold Ares's hand and kissed him on cheek.

"I love you."

The next morning, Hera visited Athena's temple. She expected Hera to visit them. Ares is her favorite son anyway.

"Still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah, Apollo told me he will wake up later this day so I'm making his favorite soup."

She can feel Hera's eyes on her fourth finger where the ring is located.

"You really are married."

"Yes."

"I never thought this day will come, Athena. You're..a good girl. This rebellion, its new."

She chuckled at her words and handed her a glass of wine. Hera accepted the drink.

"I'm sorry Hera."

"For what my dear?"

"For this. I know how you love Ares. He is your favorite. He was almost killed by Zeus because of me."

Hera looked at her smile.

"First all of all, I don't do favorites. Only your father does that. And you don't need to apologize, I'm sure Ares is proud of himself. He got the woman he's been dreaming off for so long."

"I thought he is your favorite."

"No and will never be. They all thought that he is, but I'm her mother so its just normal that I protect him from harm. Unlike you, you have your father's attention, Apollo and Artemis have Leto, Persephone with Demeter. So its just Ares and Hephaestus with me. No favorites, dear"

This is new, Athena thought. She always thought Hera hates her but right now she's like a mother. A mother she never have. Hera then asked Athena to tell her about what really happened and where they made the oath.

"You deserved a grand wedding celebration, Athena. And you will have that. I will talk to your father, don't worry. Just take care of Ares for me. I'll go now."

Just after an hour, Ares opened his eyes. He's still hurting from the wounds but at least he is now awake.

"Love, be careful. The wounds are still open. Here, I made your favorite soup. Eat first." Athena help him eat the soup and gave him some water to drink.

"Are you okay? Did Zeus hurt you?"

"No, he didnt hurt me. Father will not do that."

"Good."

They just look at each other and not saying a single word. His brown eyes locked on her grey ones. Both understanding that they love each other even if their Father dissapproves.

"You said you love me. Is that true?" Ares asked.

"I will not marry you and broke my vows of being a virgin forever if I don't, idiot."

"Now that's my wife." and they both laugh.


End file.
